Buffy the Amazon
by gochisox
Summary: During her fight against Lothos, Buffy's parents were killed and she nearly died only to be saved by Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman gives Buffy her blood during a transfusion and something unexpected happens, how will everyone react.
1. Chapter 1

Dont own either hence the fan fiction site

I'm not the biggest fan of Wonder Woman, read some of the comics but not a ton but I know a little about it. Buffy obviously reminds me of an Amazon so I thought, what if she was one. This isent in a specific DC Universe mabey the animated series, and pre season 1 for Buffy. Am looking for a Beta and of corse please review

* * *

Diana Prince, known to the world as Wonder Woman flew over the city of Los Angeles doing a simple patrol. It had been a slow night; she'd stopped a couple carjacking's and a muggings. She knew it wasn't always this safe and the only reason there was less crimes was because of her. After stopping the first crimes word had gotten out she was in town and the criminals were staying underground until she left. They didn't have to risk it, the only hero permanently stationed in LA was Kid Flash. Diana shuddered at the thought of the fourth largest city in the country being protected by a more immature version of Flash. She would have to talk to Bruce about that, she decided.

The sound of fighting drew her gaze downward and she saw what looked like a mob gathering so she went to investigate it. What she saw horrified her.

She recognized the girl, not by name of course but by what she was, the Chosen One, the Slayer or as she was called on Themesicara, the Lonely Sister. Diana's mind flashed back to the stories her mother told her growing up, the stories of the Chosen and her guardians.

Back before they left man's world, the Chosen One was never alone. Wherever she went she went with her guardians, a handpicked group of the most powerful Amazons who were specially trained to fight demons and the forces of darkness. She was respected everywhere she went, no matter what kingdom it was, even the most brutal and terrifying warlords respected her. She was treated as a queen everywhere, feasts were given in her name, her every wish granted. Her life was filled with food, wine, men or women and a glorious death that was talked about for ages. In short, she had a perfect life.

After the Amazons had left the world of men, the mystics had continued to track the lost sister who had been ordered to stay in the world. At first everything was same, other warriors stepped in to protect her and she was still treated the same and welcomed in every city.

Over the centuries however, that changed and one by one the warriors and cities stopped aiding her, and tragically the world began to forget the creatures of the night, turning them into myths and legends and for a time the slayer was left completely alone.

Around two thousand years ago the Watchers Council formed and for a while all was good again. The Chosen One had shelter at every town and Watchers traveled with every Slayer and aided them, fighting with her and dying with her.

But over time things changed, the Watchers got greedy and as time went on, they saw the Slayer as she was now called, not as a champion but as a tool. They took the potentials and brainwashed them, crushing their spirit, their strongest tool.

The Amazons wept but kept watch over their sister, praying the situation would change.

But in the end it came for naught, reflected Diana sadly, 600 years ago the Watcher Council discovered the Amazons spells and put up barriers the mystics couldn't break, and the observation was over. Stories were still told of the Chosen One and she was treated with more respect than all but the greatest of warriors.

When she first came to the men's world, Diana had gone out to find the Chosen One but every one she found had been brainwashed and rejected all offers of help from her.

After ten years, Diana had given up on trying to help and regretfully let them stay as they were.

When she had seen the Watchers Slayers fight it had been sad a shell of the possibility, every move a response if A do B, B do C, no originality no spirit, and the result had been many dead Chosen Ones.

This Chosen One was young and obviously inexperienced yet she fought better than all of the others Diana had seen fight. Diana watched as the young girl dodge an attack and started to study her skills critically..

The Chosen One was tiny, barley over five feet tall and probably weighed less than 100 pounds. She had shining bland hair and bright blue eyes, she was surrounded by at least 20 vampires surrounding her while she silently circled around the bodies of an older male and female guarding them determinedly.

Diana watched in silence as the girl destroyed five vampires in quick succession yet there were still over 15 vampires, and Diana started to move down to help the girl.

Just as she started to move she saw one of the vampires sneak up behind the girl and sink his fangs into her neck while she was busy fighting off two others. The girl flailed wildly for a few seconds before slumping down and going limp.

Diana cursed to herself for waiting so long and flew into the fight enraged.

The first few vampires stood no chance and were dusted as she literally flew straight through them. The rest lasted just as long as every punch she threw and every sword thrust killed one, until only the one who had bit the Chosen One was left.

Lothos was more afraid then he'd ever been, he had just killed his ninth Slayer and was about to celebrate when Wonder Woman of all people showed up. She seemed to know what they were, since his followers were all dead.

He got down on his knees, "Please Wonder Woman, you don't kill people," he begged, and inwardly smirked as she lowered her sword. The second she dropped her guard he would run away, forget about fighting, their was no way he could take on a superhero.

"It's true I don't kill people, but then again you're not alive." The last thing the king vampire saw was a sword traveling through the air.

Before the last vampire finished dusting, Diana was already at the girls, no warriors, she corrected herself, side.

Looking at the wound she grimaced the vampire knew how to kill and both fangs had punctured her jugular. She applied a bandage to the girl's neck and hoped the pressure would help stop the bleeding.

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes, "Wonder Woman, wow." Her eyes started to close and Diana shook her, trying to keep her awake.

Suddenly the girl shot up, half delirious, "My parents, help my parents," she gasped before collapsing again.

Diana figured she was talking about the two bodies she had been protecting and knew there was no hope, the man's neck had been savagely snapped and the women and been stabbed in the heart, both had died instantly from what she could tell.

Diana knew the girl didn't have much time so she gently picked her up and flew as fast as she could. She knew the girl needed a doctor but didn't trust any of the earth hospitals, she had no idea how widespread the Council was. There was only one place she could get the help she needed, the Embassy.

Within a minute Diana was baring down at the Themesicaran Embassy and flew straight through the door, shattering it. The guards were on their feet in an instant but relaxed when they saw Diana.

"I need a healer now." She shouted and Pallas, the embassy's healer hurried in.

"My princess are you ok?" she stopped when she saw Diana gently put the body of a young girl down on a table, "Who is she, my princess," the healer asked curiously.

"The Chosen One," gasps were heard all around the room and Pallas ran forward to save their lost sister.

"Her heart has stopped but her spirit remains," Pallas observed amazed and then started to pray and cast healing spells to heal the girl.

After a few seconds she got up, "I've started her heart but she needs blood now." Pallas said breathing heavily.

Every Amazon in the room raised their hand but Diana stepped forward, "I will give my blood, it's strongest," she announced. Pallas nodded and started to prepare the transfusion.

Suddenly a large pop was heard and a short man dressed in an immaculate suit appeared in the room. The guards stared at him and knelt in awe.

Diana looked at him suspiciously, "Hermes, what are you doing here."

Hermes, messenger of the gods held out his hands, "Got a warning from your dad, Diana, says their will be repercussions if you give your blood to the Chosen One." Diana stared at him inquisitively, she had recently learned that the king god, Zeus was her father but she was at a lost why Zeus would take in interest in this.

"What, the gods want her to die? Zeus wants her to die?" Diana shouted angrily.

Hermes held out his hand, "No, no not at all, we were all watching the fight and were supporting her; even Ares admitted she had potential."

Diana raised her eyebrow that was high praise from the God of War, "So what then."

"The gods say that if you give her your blood she will…"

"Will it save her," Diana interrupted.

"Well yes but…"

"Then I will do it, thank my dad but Amazons take care of their own." Diana finished respectfully and the guards around her nodded their head vigorously.

Hermes smirked, if only she knew, "Ok I said my piece it's up to you, good luck," And with that he disappeared.

Diana walked over to Pallas who had finished preparing the transfer, she gave Pallas one arm and with the other gently stroked the girls hair, "Start," she ordered, and grimaced as the needle pierced her skin, she would save this girl no matter what, she decided.

* * *

Buffy woke up in an unfamiliar bed sobbing with tears flowing down her face, she remembered everything.

She had gone to the school dance prepared to kill Lothos by any means necessary when a yell from behind her caused her to stop dead in her tracks; her parents had followed her out of the house.

I seemed her mom and dad had followed her after she had snuck out since earlier they had grounded her for staying out too late.

They started yelling at her, berating her for acting irresponsibly and disobeying them.

Then her worst fear came true, Lothos came out at the head of an army of over 30 vampires laughing.

Her father had gone over to them to ask if they could leave the three of them alone and Lothos casually snapped his neck. Her mother ran screaming to her husband and Lothos stabbed her viciously with a knife.

Buffy had ran and tried to defend them, and remembered fighting the enormous army and killing around half of them. Finally the number had just gotten too much, and Lothos had bitten her. She vaguely remembered someone else attacking the vampires but by then she was dead.

She looked around the room and shuddered, she was in a white room, with white sheets and it clearly smelled like a hospital. Great, I still don't know if I'm in heaven or hell, she thought.

She tried to get up and an alarm sounded as she got out of the bed.

A blur appeared and in front of her a man in a skin tight yellow and red suit appeared and Buffy groaned, "Great I go to heaven and all I get is the Flash, maybe this is hell."

The Flash looked offended for a second but soon broke up in a giant grin, "Your awake, that great now I got a reason to talk to Wonder Woman." With that he zoomed out of the room causing Buffy to blink.

A minute later her hero, Wonder Woman came in and Buffy started to think somehow she was alive. "Wonder Woman," Buffy tried to think of something smart to say but all she could come up with was, "Wow,"

Wonder Woman smiled at her, "Are you feeling better Chosen One,"

"Chosen One?"

"I believe now you are called the Slayer."

Buffy gasped, "How do you know about that, it's supposed to be secret."

Wonder Woman sighed, "Before the Amazons left to Themesicara, the Chosen One was aided by our warriors in all her fights."

"Wow, that would be helpful," Buffy imagined fighting with ten Wonder Woman and smiled, she would be unstoppable, "And my parents would still be alive." Buffy finished sadly.

Wonder Women looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I could not save your parents, by the time I got there it was too late; they did die painlessly if that helps." Buffy shrugged, her parents were still dead.

"Where am I" Buffy asked.

"You're on the Watchtower," A new voice said. Buffy looked up and her jaw dropped as she saw Superman walk in. "Are you feeling better now," he asked,

Buffy nodded, not trusting herself to speak in front of her childhood hero.

"That's good, you were dangerously low on blood and had to be revived once but you seemed to have recovered quite nicely." He stated casually as he walked into the room.

Buffy processed what he said, "What I died," She shouted and Wonder Woman gave Superman a glare that caused even the Man of Steel to look extremely ashamed.

Wonder Woman came up to Buffy and held her hand, "Its ok, you're here now and that's what matters."

Buffy started crying and Diana pulled her into a hug on impulse.

After a few minutes Buffy stopped crying, "I'm sorry, I must look like an idiot right now."

Superman smiled, "Its fine, even I've cried before, it's a lot safer than leaving it bottled up."

Buffy nodded, "Why am I here right now," She asked. At the confused look on her face she horridly continued, "It's not that I'm not grateful but I don't think most of the people you save get a trip to your secret base."

Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other and nodded before Wonder Woman turned to Buffy, "Well the truth is we want to ask you about what happened."

"What happened," Buffy asked confused.

Superman sighed and looked over to Diana who nodded slightly, "The vampires killed around 40 students before you came and we want to know what happened."

Buffy felt the tears start to fall again, it was her fault, her fault so many people were probably dead.

Seeing her face Wonder Woman shook her head, "It wasn't your fault Chosen One; you did the best you could."

Buffy nodded and numbly got to her feet, helped by Superman and Wonder Woman who guided her to the central meeting room where most of the rest of the Justice League was already seated. Looking around the room Buffy's knees felt week, she saw Batman, Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Supergirl and many more. These were the people who put their lives on the line every day and they wanted to talk to her.

She sat down next to Wonder Woman who squeezed her hand reassuringly. Batman stood up, "Hello Elizabeth…"

"Buffy," Everyone looked at her and she blushed, "I don't like Elizabeth, everyone calls me Buffy except the old lady across the street who usually causes me harlot," most of the room chuckled and even Batman's face twitched.

"Ok Buffy, we know you have been through a lot and Wonder Woman has told us all the background on the Chosen One, or Slayer, we just want you to tell us what happened at the school."

So Buffy told them, about how her life had been normal until Merrick came in and told her she was the Slayer, of training and fighting vampires for the first time and of meeting Lothos, of Merrick committing suicide to protect her and of going to the school to battle him and of him killing her parents.

After she finished the room was silent, all of them processing the situation. Most knew vaguely of the vampires, many fought the supernatural some but what the young girl went through was something else entirely, they had all chosen this path, she had it literally thrust onto her.

Superman stood up, "Buffy, I hate to bring this up now but do you know what you're going to do now, with your parents, your parents..."

"Dead," Buffy supplied.

Superman reluctantly nodded.

Buffy shrugged I have no idea; maybe the Watcher Council will have someone pick me up. Buffy didn't like the idea but as of now it was the only thing she could think of.

"No," Everyone turned surprised at Diana unexpected outburst, she was usually one of the most reserved members of the League. She stood up and started walking, "I have seen what the Council does to the Chosen one, they turn a gift from the gods into a tool to be used and discarded, and we must not give them Buffy no matter what."

Superman saw the resolved face of Diana and nodded, not that she was wrong after he had heard what they Watcher Council did he didn't want to let her go their either.

As everyone started discussing what to do, Batman stood up, "We have an issue that relates to Buffy's situation."

Everyone stared at him expectantly and he sighed, "Diana, Buffy, you may want to have everyone leave the room."

That of course did nothing but make everyone in the room want to stay. Diana and Buffy whispered to themselves before agreeing to let them stay. "Well we'll probably have to tell them anyways so it's easier to just tell everyone now." Diana said and Buffy nodded.

Batman shrugged, "I got some test results back and I know what Hermes was warning you about when he said there would be repercussions," Diana nodded while Buffy just looked confused.

"Well we figured out what the repercussions are,"

"What are they Batman," Diana asked exasperated.

"Congratulations it's a girl,"

There were gasps around the room as people realized what Batman said, Diana and Buffy looked shocked, "You mean," Diana gasped and looked at Buffy.

"Yes, genetically, she's now your daughter," Buffy gasped and looked at Diana shock in her eyes.

Diana stared at the girl trying to process what he said, she had never thought of the idea of children before; she had been too busy with the league. Her mind started going through all the things that could go wrong, her enemies, her life, and her status as princess. That all stopped when she looked into the eyes of the girl staring up at her with a tear in her eyes, Diana brought her into a fierce hug, this was her daughter and nothing would ever hurt her again.

* * *

Don't know when next gonna update gone for a couple weeks, review and tell me if you like it. I have a lot of possible stories so if nobody likes it i'll probably move on to another one


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back from Florida and had an amazing time and Olympics were amazing, and here is my second chapter, please review and I am looking for a Beta if anyone's interested Thanks

Dont own anything hence the Fanfiction site

* * *

Buffy stared at Batman, still coming to terms with what just happened, "How is this possible, you cant just change someone's DNA, that's impossible, wouldn't I change too, like grow taller or something?"

Batman looked at her, impressed she had come to that conclusion with this much going on, it showed she still had a very deductive mind. "I'm not sure exactly, the whole situation is unprecedented, are you sure that Diana was not your mother before," asked Batman.

Buffy exploded, "Of course not, my mom was my mother, how dare you say that, my mom was my…" she trailed off and then sprinted out of the room tears flowing down her face. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, her parents were dead, and now she had a new mother, like a new piece of furniture. She had lost everything, her best friends were all dead in the gym, the one man who had tried to help her had been tortured to death protecting her and now both her parents had died because of what she was.

She sprinted around the corner and found yet another completely sterile hallway, and kept running, ignoring the incredulous looks from the brightly clad superheroes in the hallways. After a couple minutes she finally slowed down, mainly because she realized there was nowhere she could go, since she was stuck in a spaceship. She knelt in the corner and started crying.

She had no idea how long she had been there, it had just hit her and she was alone.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Buffy looked up and saw Superman standing their looking down at her.

"Couldn't you just use your x-ray vision and find me,"

Superman walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Walls are lead lined," he explained, "So, I my x-rays are useless."

Buffy glared at him, "What do you want," she asked angrily.

"I was worried about you, so I went to get you after you left."

"Why, what do you care," she asked.

"I want to help, were not the bad people here Buffy,"

"I know that it's just with everything that's happened,"

"You don't know what to do." Buffy nodded.

Superman sighed, "I can't really say I know what you're going through but I think I can figure out, you're upset because your parents are gone and you feel like everyone is forgetting about them." Buffy nodded. "And you're worried that with Diana becoming your genetic mother, it will make it so that your mom never existed."

Buffy broke down, "She's my mom, I don't care what your genetic tests say."

Superman raised his hands, "I'm not saying she isn't, my mother wasn't my biological mother yet I still consider her my mother."

Buffy thought about that and nodded, understanding what Superman was saying, "I guess, but it's just hard,"

Superman smiled, knowing he was getting through to her, "Go and talk to her, she was very upset about you running off, I know she won't show it but she is,"

Buffy felt slightly guilty upon hearing that, and nodding to Superman started walking back towards the room she left from.

When in their she spied Wonder Woman still sitting at the table with Batman right next to her, trying to comfort her.

Buffy came up meekly to were Wonder Woman was sitting and tried not to look at the evil glare Batman was sending her. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Wonder Woman stared at Buffy, unsure of what to do, she had understood logically why Buffy had ran, it had been overwhelming, suddenly having her whole world changed, even having the one thing that should always be there, her mother, ripped away and suddenly replaced by someone completely different. Yet even though she understood didn't mean she didn't subconsciously take it personally.

. She had kept her composer but inside When Buffy had left the room she had blamed herself, after all she was trying to take the place of her mother, something that never should be done. She had kept her composer but inside she was in turmoil, had she done wrong, was this all her fault.

Luckily, Bruce had come over and comforted her, somehow he knew what she was going through and had told her it wasn't her fault, something Diana knew but it still felt better knowing someone else knew it too.

And then Buffy had come back to the room and Diana had tensed, ready to be yelled at again but to both her and Bruce's surprise, Buffy had come in apologetic, and the apology had blown Diana away.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Wonder Woman, I just lost control, when Batman asked if you were always my mom I guess I kinda snapped." Wonder Woman glanced at Bruce, who muttered something about it being a legitimate question.

Wonder Woman came over and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Buffy, I don't want you to forget your mother, I would never want you to do that, your mother should always be part of your life, I just want to be part of that life as well." Diana said sincerely.

Buffy smiled at her then, "I think we could try and work something out," she said.

* * *

For the rest of the day Buffy and Diana just talked, about anything and everything. The two of them commandeered the recreation room and for the next six hours then talked about Buffy's life. Even the most mundane facts, who her friends were, what her favorite class was and her favorite sports.

Diana absorbed every word with interest, she had never been able to live a normal life and for her, the mundane fascinated her, a life without the stress, the danger, was a very comforting thought to her.

They finally stopped when Diana saw Buffy yawn, in their talk, she had completely lost track of time. "It's getting late Buffy, can we pick this up tomorrow," Wonder Woman asked.

Buffy nodded eagerly despite her previous worries he found that Diana was really easy to talk to and had a lot of fun just telling her about her life. Diana was a great listener and had told her some fun stories about growing up on Themesicara. "Where am I sleeping tonight," Buffy asked, still not sure what would happen to her in the future.

"For tonight you are going to stay here, Batman wants to run a couple test tomorrow," she saw the look of Buffy's face and hurriedly continued, "Nothing invasive but Batman want to discover if what happened made any changes to your strength as well."

"But I'm already stronger than a regular person,"

"Yes but I'm talking about my strength or my ability to fly." Diana explained.

Buffy gasped at that, "you mean I can fly."

Diana shrugged, "I have no idea, it was a gift from the gods, so nobody knows if it would pass to my daughter or not." Diana saw the tiny flinch Buffy gave when she said daughter but pretended not to.

Buffy grinned at the thought, "Cool, so how do we figure out if I can." Buffy's smile was contagious and both Diana and Bruce broke out in grins at the look of joy on her face.

Batman interrupted her, "Well that can be decided later, the simple fact is you still need to rest and heal from your injuries." Diana nodded.

Buffy started to protest but when she yawned she decided to simply go without a protest. As she got in the infirmary section again she fell asleep immediately. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of her parents dying, but she did have one of soaring through the air.

Buffy woke up early the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs sitting on her bed. Her stomach growled and she dug in, finishing the plate in no time at all.

"Wow you eat like me." A voice came from the doorway. Buffy looked up and saw Flash standing at the front doorway,"

"Nobody eats like you, and at least she has manners," A female voice said behind him and Buffy smirked at the outraged look on Flashes face. He quickly zoomed away and the girl walked in behind him. She waved at Buffy, "Hi, I'm,"

"Supergirl," Buffy said, it wasn't as awe-inspiring as Superman or Wonder Woman mainly cause of the age but it still was pretty impressive.

Supergirl came into the room and sat on a chair, "Well there was an emergency that Diana had to go on so she asked me to show you around the watchtower, felt you would be a little more comfortable with someone your own age showing you around," Buffy nodded gratefully although truthfully she wouldn't have cared if a vampire gave her the tour, it was a privet tour of the Watchtower, like the fanciest place in the world.

The tour was amazing, it started at the most important area, the recreation room where she what had to be a 500 foot TV and moved on from there. She saw the kitchen which was stocked with some of the creepiest foods ever, she didn't want to know what the Martian Manhunters food was

As she walked she talked to Supergirl and to her amazement their lives weren't that different, Supergirl told her how she had come to the world unprepared for the power being thrusted upon her, having lived most of her life as a regular Kryptonian and then waking with the powers of a god. And Buffy told her of living most of her life as a normal human and then waking up with the power of well, a Slayer, that and they both loved shopping.

"So your new mom is Diana, that must be weird huh." Supergirl asked her curiously.

Buffy sighed, she had hoped this wouldn't come up, "I don't know, it's all very confusing, I'm not sure what to think, I mean I like her and think she's amazing but I have a mom."

Supergirl nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean, I had my mom on Krypton, Alura In-Ze and I still love her but I have an adopted mom here, and I love her to, Kara said fondly thinking of her mom, Lana Lang.

Buffy smiled at that; if Supergirl was able to do it then maybe she could to, "Thanks for that, and thanks for the tour."

Kara smiled, "No problem one of these days I'll show you where super speed and strength really come in handy," She leaned in close to Buffy and whispered, "Shopping,"

Buffy laughed as Supergirl zoomed away.

Buffy sat and watched the giant television which actually seemed to show a talk show of some kind of an alien planet, she figured the fact it was alien made up for the fact she had no idea what was going on.

The picture suddenly shifted and Batman's face appeared, "Buffy Summers, could you report to the gym, I wish to conduct your test now." Before she could respond the face disappeared and a commercial about keeping tentacles clean appeared on the screen. Buffy walked to the gym muttering about annoying arrogant rodents.

* * *

When she got to the gym she saw Batman and Diana were waiting for her. She gave Diana a smile and wave which she returned.

"Good you're here, we can start." Batman said bluntly and Buffy rolled her eyes at the tone.

"So what do we start with?"

"Weights, I want to discover what you can lift, do you have any idea what you could lift as a slayer."

Buffy shook her head, I think I remember it was around 500 but I'm not positive, I think it went up as a Slayer got older."

Bruce nodded, it made since, and since she was so new, only a couple months she must still be fairly weak for a Slayer, so he estimated she would hold anywhere from 300 to 500 pounds

Bruce set the machine to 250 pounds and motioned for her to try. She lay down and bench pressed the weight effortlessly. Buffy smiled at Batman who looked unfazed and put another 50 pounds on each side. "Try it again," he ordered. Once again Buffy lifted the weight effortlessly. Batman simply added another 50 pounds.

This continued until they got to 700 pounds and Buffy was staring at the weight machine with a shocked look on her face. At 700 Bruce first noticed a slight strain on her face but she continued and made the lift.

Batman smiled at her and put another hundred pounds on the machine. She stares at him and starts lifting it, Bruce hears her straining and smiles, she fights through the pain that's good, he thought, she doesn't give up.

Buffy gets it up and finally manages to get one rep before Wonder Woman easily takes it away before it can collapse on her.

Buffy looked resigned, "So I don't have Wonder Woman's strength." She said dejectedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, you're almost twice as strong as a regular slayer, and its possible your body is still adjusting to becoming stronger, you may become stronger as you age.

Buffy looked up at Batman hopefully, "You think so?"

Batman looked at Diana who shrugged, "This is new for me to, I think it's possible, your strength is already double what it was."

Buffy looked a little happier at the thought, "Ok, so what do I do now."

Batman looked around, "let's measure your speed next,"

The afternoon was pretty interesting, Batman and Diana had tested her on every type of test, her speed, sight, reflexes and jump and in each case the results were about the same, she was around either two or three times better then she was before.

"So it's obvious that you are stronger, the question is if you'll keep getting stronger, I need to test you again in a couple weeks to test," Buffy nodded, it made since.

Diana came forward, "Now it's my turn to test you," she said with a smile.

Buffy looked at her curiously, "What are you going to test me on?"

Diana threw her a staff which she caught, "Your fighting ability."

Buffy smiled grimly and picked up the staff weighing its balance and twirling it experimentally. Satisfied, she nodded at Diana.

Diana wasted no time and immediately struck at Buffy with her staff and Buffy was barely able to dive to the side to avoid Diana's strike. Buffy barely had time to get up before Diana came at her again and the next few minutes were a blur of strikes as Buffy barely managed to avoid getting hit by the ferocious attack of Diana. Buffy had thought she was a good fighter, but the skill that Diana was showing was amazing, by the time Buffy had blocked one strike, and Diana was ready with another three to throw at her.

Buffy had to rely completely on her reflexes, just dodge or block whenever a strike came. As she dodges to the left she sees Diana move in and aims a kick straight at her face. She turns to her left and the kick only manages to graze her. The kick knocked her off her feet and before she could get up Diana was their pointing the staff at her throat.

Buffy looked up in shock, "Wow, your amazing."

Diana smiled, "You're pretty good yourself I'm impressed by how well you did,"

"So I nearly beat Wonder Woman, sweet." Buffy heard Batman snort, "What," she says looking annoyed.

"Diana wasn't working at her full strength" Batman says.

"Fine, so I nearly beat half of Wonder Woman." Buffy looks back to where Batman was shaking his head. "So how hard were your trying," Buffy asked curiously.

"Around ten percent," Wonder Woman says apologetic.

Buffy opens her mouth and then closes it, "Well, there's room for improvement." She said hopefully. Diana smiled and nodded at Buffy before looking at the injury.

Diana gently looked at the bruise and Buffy rolled her eyes, "You do know I'll be fine right, I have fast healing."

Diana smiled, "Yes you do but I still want to check, I'm your, your…" she stops unsure of what exactly she is.

Buffy doesn't answer she just stares, she truthfully doesn't know what to call her. After a couple minutes she looked up at Diana, "How about we start with mentor and see where it goes."

Diana smiled, "That's fine."

Buffy leaned over and gave her a hug, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

* * *

The next few days were more of the same; Buffy spent most of the time hanging out with Supergirl and her friend Mary Marvel. She had meet some other heroes, Flash seemed to be a teenager year old in the body of an adult and him and Plastic Man were the biggest pranksters she had ever seen. Green Arrow was serious but pretty nice. She didn't see many of the others, the Green Lanterns were not at the Watchtower much, patrolling space was very time consuming, and the rest seemed nice but were rarely around. The one that Buffy had tried to avoid was the Martian Manhunter, not because he was mean, but for some reason whenever she was around him he set off her Slayer sense, she had talked to Diana about it and she had agreed that she should stay away from him.

She was lifting in the weight room when Diana came in. "Hey Diana, what's up?"

"Well we decided you're strong enough to leave and was wondering what you wanted to do for living arrangements."

Buffy stared at her, "I thought I was living here."

"That was temporary, only until Batman thought you were healthy enough to leave." Diana explained.

Buffy shrugged, "Ok, what did you have in mind."

"I thought you could maybe live with me."

Buffy stared at her for a second and Diana was worried she may say no then she smiled, "That sound fine," and Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

Buffy got up, "So where do you live,"

Diana smiled, "I live in the embassy of Themesicara, how would you like to live with all of the other Amazons?"

Buffy got a huge grin on her face, "I think that would be fun."


End file.
